The Obliviousness of the Pendragons
by The Owl Mage
Summary: Merlin was concerned about Arthur. Well not just about Arthur, the entire Pendragon house was afflicted, but he only really cared about his friend. Can Merlin discover the cause of the family's selective blindness or will the family be curses to forever be obliviousness? -One-shot-


_**A/N:**__ If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the BBC or Shine or its rightful owners._

* * *

_**T**__**he Obliviousness of the Pendragons**_

* * *

Merlin was concerned about Arthur.

Not that was not unusual for the farmer-turned-servant, what with the monthly magical attack upon his friend by an insane sorcerer/ enraged magical beast.

But this month's attack had just finished so apart from Morgana (who whilst still close enough to do harm, had actually tried and failed to kill Arthur via a Phoenix eye and thus was sulking and wouldn't be a danger for another two weeks) there were no grand magical attacks for Merlin to be concerned of.

No, this time Magic was not the reason for the Warlocks concern, although it did have ties.

It all started last month

* * *

They had been hunting in the woods. Or at least doing what was equivalent of hunting in the woods.

Arthur had risen before dawn and in a fit of annoyance, marched down towards Gaius' chambers, up to Merlin's room and proceeded to shove the sleeping teen out of bed.

After a shock yelp, seconds of stunned silence as Merlin tried to process the site of the laziest royal to grace Albion followed by hushed yelling between the duo. Eventually it was known that Arthur had awoken early and wanted to go hunting ('No _Mer_lin, I do not plan this ahead just to bug you. I'm the Prince, I can go hunting when I like!') and that Merlin had until sunrise to prepare everything.

So, an hour later, one smug prince and a ruffled servant (who had prepared the horses, gathered up Arthur's bow, arrows, snares, traps, whatever else he brought along just so he could bully his manservant, and been shouted at by the cook, Mary, when he ventured down to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for his Prat) rode out into the forest.

By mid-day, Merlin's attitude was improving, apart from a couple of bunnies, which would accompany the friends lunch, nothing had been caught and killed, and it wasn't due to his clumsiness, Arthur hadn't hit him and they hadn't been attacked.

Merlin froze

'Maybe I jinxed it? Nahhh.'

* * *

He had jinked it.

They had just finished lunch when they were attacked. And to make matters worse, it wasn't your typical bandits where Arthur would swing his sword whilst Merlin knocked them out using tree branches and other random objects.

It was a sorcerer. And not your typical, insane, ranting, use the same plan over and over again magic user, although he was insane.

This one was smart.

He was wearing a long cloak with a hood. Symbols of the old religion where sewed into the navy fabric, and they were not just there for decoration. Whenever the two Camelotians attacked, by sword or falling branch, the object would just bounce off the cloak, leaving the wearer safe and unhurt. This left the duo unable to mount an offence, whilst dodging fireballs the sorcerer was launching at them.

This was bad. There was only one way out of this situation and it terrified Merlin. But the teen had no choice. So with a quick prayer to anyone who was listening, the soon-to-be not so secret warlock stepped in front of his startled master.

"You should not have attacked us." Merlin raised a hand, palm facing his enemy, eyes blazing with golden fire.

"**Forbærne yfelà!****"** Fire sprung from the ground, circling the stunned sorcerer. But Merlin wasn't finished, the villain was obviously an expert with fire spells and would soon disable the fire ring.

Eyes and hand rose to the sky, clouds stirring as Merlin called to the force most similar to the magic roaring in his soul. Thunder boomed as lighting flew from the heavens, striking the fearful man who aimed to kill a prince, leaving nothing behind but ash.

Foe dealt with, the servant turned to his next problem; his awe struck master. Eyes locked sky blue and fading gold clashed.

Merlin was about to explain himself when Arthur burst into laughter.

"Phew that was close. If it wasn't for that wild fire and freak storm, that would have been hard. Of course we would have beaten him, for the evil of sorcery cannot stand against the might of Camelot. OR well I would have beaten him whilst you cowered behind a tree like a little girl." The blond man grinned at his bewildered friend before stalking towards the horses. They had to return to Camelot to inform the King of this latest attack.

Merlin gaped at his retreating master. He had to be joking. There was no way he could mistake that for a freak accident; he had cast the spell RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

"Hurry up _Mer_lin. And what does 'for bare in pile' mean anyway? Is it a kind of peasant swear?"

* * *

Merlin had run straight to Gaius when they returned. He had burst into his Uncle's chambers, rambling about Arthur and magic and executions.

It took the old man an hour to calm his distressed ward down enough to get the story out of him. Merlin was convinced that Arthur was going to come bursting in with an army of knights to arrest him.

Gaius, remaining level headed as always, pointed out that Arthur wasn't _that_ cruel. They would just have to wait and see what happened. Neither said anything when later in the day, a packed bag appeared and stayed just within Merlin's reach.

As the week went by, Arthur seemed to be oblivious as ever to Merlin's magic. Life returned to normal and the warlock forgot all about the incident. That was until the sweating sickness plague struck.

* * *

To say Merlin was bored would be a vast understatement. The warlock had been drafted into serving at the royal dinner between Uther, Arthur and Morgana. Isaac, one of the usual servants who boot licked err served faithfully at the private dinners between the royals had come down with a sickness so poor, overworked Merlin was dragged from his mid day meal to help prepare and wait upon the royals.

Merlin had only attended this gathering once, in his first year, and little had changed. Arthur still bragged, Uther still gloated and hinted that his son should get married, and Morgana still moaned and goaded in equal measure. The only real difference was that Morgana's death glares were actually trying to kill.

Merlin would wonder why he was the only one who realised that woman had gone to the dark side, but he wasn't to surprise. She had always glared before her 'kidnapping' and smirked when she was manipulating people. Sure the expressions were a bit more evil now but everyone wilfully ignored things they didn't want to see.

The servant refilled his masters goblet (silently planning on annoying the now drunken man in the morning when he had a ranging headache) when he heard something that made him freeze.

"... You are _exactly _like a father to me Uther; sometimes it feels like you are more of one than Gorlois. I only have childhood memories of him, but you have raised me as _your own. _And you, Arthur," the witch turned towards the golden haired man "you may be arrogant, and annoying at times, but you are my _brother_, and whilst sometimes I _despise_ you, you have always looked out for me"

What was she doing? She was all but admitting that she knew the King was her father. What was her motive?

"And you like a daughter to me. You are an important part of this family, isn't that right Arthur." The prince nodded.

Merlin's jaw dropped. Sometimes he felt like he was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Merlin didn't have time to run panicked to Gaius, although he wanted to very much. He had accompanied Arthur back to his chambers and helped him prepare for bed, an activity the warlock found idiotic, surly his master wasn't _that _stupid.

But then again, recent events would state otherwise.

Shaking his head, Merlin quickened his pace. The Prat had ordered him to take his spare sword to the armoury, something that the servant felt could have been done earlier in the day or tomorrow. But since it seemed that the prince lived to annoy him, he had to do it now.

The warlock looked up from the sword in his hands and froze in the middle of the hallway. There at the end facing an open window stood Morgana. She was reading a letter, stroking the messenger raven and smirking. Not good signs.

Merlin searched for a place to hide, cursing inwardly when he discovered he was in one of the very few areas that was a straight path, had no hidden areas and the doors where all locked. He had no where to run.

The witch's voice drew his attention back.

"Soon I will be in my rightful place, and Uther, along with those who oppose us, will be destroyed."

Morgana drew a slip of parchment from under her bracelet, and tied it to the bird's leg. With a whispered word, she sent the raven away.

The witch smirked once more, before turning on her heel, she gilded into down the hall without a glance at the frozen Merlin.

Said warlock started after her. There was no way she could have missed him. He had to get to Gaius, enough was enough.

* * *

There were times Merlin was convinced Gaius still actively practiced Magic, outside the healing spells he occasionally uses in dire circumstances. For when he burst in, talking widely, swinging his arms about forgetting about the sword in his grip, the old man calmly ducked the instrument at death, grabbed his ward's arm and dragged the distressed man over to the table where a book was already laid out whilst wisely removing the sword from him.

Merlin blinked down at the tome in front of him before staring wide eyed at Gaius. The two started at each other as a snowy eyebrow raised high upon an old brow. It was the younger, and thus less patient of the duo who eventually broke the stare off.

"How did you know what happened? Can you teach me that trick?"

The second eyebrow joined the first. "What are you going on about you silly boy? I want you to research the sweating sickness. I have been neglecting your physician training and now the sickness is retreating I am catching up."

Merlin looked at the book, at Gaius, then back to the book. He wanted to laugh but a more pressing issue weighed on his mind.

"Gaius, there's no time. It's happened again!" The warlock babbled on at a speed that, if it wasn't for the fact that the healer had lived with the young man for years, he would of never of understood a word.

"Really? Well once is strange but three events, and by different people too, is a bit abnormal. Although it does seem familiar. Lets see."

The old man wondered over to his bookcase, which in Merlin's opinion held more knowledge that Geoffrey's library and the only reason his mentor sends him down there if for punishment for some unknown wrongdoing. Quickly plunking an old tome from the shelves, Gaius thumbed through it before stopping at a seemingly random page.

"Ah here it is." Merlin leapt to his feet and rushed to his father figure, eager to discover what was going on with the royal family.

_It has been noted that the house of Pendragon suffers from a family curse. All members of this great house fall victim to a spiritual blindness, once that can vale truths from their eyes. _

"What does that mean?" The warlock was confused.

Gaius sighed. He lead Merlin back to the bench before taking a seat, waiting until the young man had done the same before speaking.

"You are aware that children have traits from their parents, such as eye and hair colour. It can be the same with other less physical traits, and in the Pendragon's case, it is obliviousness. Lord Bee of the Becee house was a genealogist who was known for documenting these traits in the Nobel houses. In here, he has noted other famous Pendragons' that had this trait."

Merlin let over the book, eyes drawn to the passage the healer had pointed out.

"_Lord __Julian__ rarely suffered from his family affliction, however when it did manifest, it was due to a strange magic. He was unaware that objects never seen before in the kingdom would show up in his court, items strange but convenient. And as such with this trait, he would refuse to listen to reason when it was pointed out. Recently a servant had pointed out that a dish that was come to be known as a sandwich had appeared on the royal plate without anyone creating or even touching the item. The servant was promptly executed although many in the court would agree with his statement."_ The warlock looked up from his reading. "That was harsh. It seems unfair executions are a trait as well."

Gaius gave the raven haired man a look that screamed 'Hush Merlin'.

The servant bit his lip. "Is there any way of stopping it manifesting? Whilst it is convenient for me seeing as Arthur just ignores my magic, its best I know in case I need to make him see something."

This mentor nodded. "Although Lord Bee states that only an extreme event will reverse it. It seems that the last time that occurred; Lady Alice was repeatedly slapped by her sister in law until she saw the truth. So I wouldn't worry about it to much my boy. I'm sure nothing short of a Pendragon dying or a being a ghost and you admitting then demonstrating you have magic, or an angry druid knight who has tried to kill them repeatedly announcing you have magic will get Arthur, Uther or Morgana to see the truth."

Merlin nodded and grinned. "And what are the changes of that happing?"

So the relieved Warlock settled down for his supper, content in the knowledge that his magic was still a secret, Arthur was safe, a blockhead but safe and Camelot was at peace.

Or at least until Morgana unleashed her next evil plot.

* * *

_****__**Forbærne yfelà**__** (I burn you, moral evil)**_

* * *

_**A/N**__:__ Hello people of the internet._

_So I am back with another instalment of the verse/collection-that-has-no-name (which includes '__**Why Camelot couldn't keep a Blacksmith' **__and __**'The Immortally of Sir Leon'**__) If anyone wants to suggest a name for it I am all ears._

_This is a bribe fic for __**Kripkeisgod, **__who in exchange for getting the latest chapter of her AMAZING fic '__**From the darkness comes'**__ would get this one-shot dedicated to her and get to choose the next idea in this verse. Yes it is shameful but it works. :D_

_This came out in a different style to the others, maybe it is because it is not in Uther's P.O.V or that it is longer. I am not sure what to make of it? What do you lot think? And __I know Morgana is not THAT stupid but I love to make fun of her, no clue why, and she does have her moments in the show. I didn't want to repeat myself and make her miss Merlin's magic but she also refused to be left out._

_I will thank anyone one who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted __**Why Camelot couldn't keep a Blacksmith' **__and __**'The Immortally of Sir Leon' **__and will do the same to this fic. Also would like to thank the staff of the '__A-Bias-Towards-Gaius'__ and__ '__The Best, Funny and Romantic Fanfiction'__ communities who added my work to there archives._

_I hope you enjoyed my ramblings. :D_


End file.
